custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Spirit of Revenge
The Spirit of Revenge is the sequel to Forgotten Revenge and the conclusion to the Revenge Trilogy. It is written by MinifigFF98. Chapter 1 The streets of the city of New Atax were dark and barren. Nightfall had come, and every matoran was taking shelter in their homes. No Toa were present. All of them were at the prison complex that doubled as the base of operations for the peace-keeping organization known as The Initiative. Several minutes ago the director of the agency, Toa Verill, had died, along with two other Toa. Three Toa were found unconscious nearby. The scene was being investigated. Officers initially found the dead bodies when they found Verill's office door melted into the wall. Officers broke through the wall and found a hatch on the floor. They blasted their way in, and found a beheaded Toa on the floor. Rubble covered most of the room, and a hand was sticking out of a pile of it. It was a Toa. Then one of the Officers saw him. Toa Verill was dead, half-buried under some rubble. His severed arm lay nearby. He was maskless, and his life-support system had been crushed. The entire room looked like it gone through hell. It was a complete mystery as to what had happened. The Officers were faced with missing prisoners, a break-in at the college in new Atax, reports of three unidentified Toa, and the unconscious Toa, who eventually woke up, were going on and on about a Toa Team fighting it out with them and Verill. The case would soon become a phenomenon. There was no clear answer to what had happened. But there was an explanation. Unknown to investigators, Toa Verill had gone mad earlier. In a desperae attempt to guard his corrupted Toa Stone, the source of his powers, but also his corrosive condition, assembled four Toa to help him guard it in the vault-like room. When no threats wer epresent, the Toa began to lower their guard. Verill beheaded one of them to set an example. Then he called in another Toa to take the dead one's place. Eventually a portal opened up, and Toa Narkz and the rest of the self-proclaimed Toa Atax came out. A huge fight ensued. A stray blast hit the ceiling, causing one of Verill's squad to be buried and killed. Narkz then fought Verill one on one, and gravely injured him. Verill gave Narkz the Toa Stone, and the Toa Atax were about to leave when the ceiling started to collapse again. In a final act of heroism, Verill pushed Narkz out of the way and was buried himself. He died. The Toa Atax then went back through the portal to finish their quest. That Toa Stone held a bit of the essence of Pismoditus, a fallen Great Being, split apart by a legion of Brutakas who had rightfully blamed a huge war and the destruciton of several dimensions in the multiverse on him. Narkz was tasked to find the Toa Stones that held his essence. In return, Pismoditus would give him his missing memories back, and fix their universe so that the war will have never happened. Pismoditus was returned to his complete form after Narkz had taken Verill's stone, which held Pismoditus' powers. Now the Toa Atax were about to arrive at Pismoditus' cave in between the dimensional plane to meet him. Chapter 2 Toa Narkz, followed by Toa Dairek, Toa Etna, Toa Kajok, Toa Warmek, and Toa Tohuto all entered the cave. Everything was lit up; crumbled pillars of the ancient structure that used to be there began reconstructing themselves. Walls began to form out of the rocks and dust on the ground. As everything rebuilt itself, brilliant gold lined the walls and furniture. Within no time a huge observatory had been reconstructed, the gold and platinum walls shining in the ball of light that had appeared at the top of the ceiling. Pismoditus had rebuilt his observatory new and improved. The bowl of mist that had sat in the center of the darkened cave previously was now floating a foot (about 1/3 meters) off of the gorund; it was studded with diamonds and appeared to be made from solid gold rather than plain stone like before. A being began to climb out of it. He was very tall while coming out, but shrunk himself down slightly, so that he was Toa-sized. Pismoditus had just transformed into a form the Toa Atax could see him in. His eyes glowed with happiness beneath his golden Hau. He had been put back together from the inside out, His essence had been spread across New Atax for nearly five hundred years. Pismoditus was a Great Being. He had accidentally caused a great war and the destruction of several dimensions, and he knew exactly how to fix it. He made Toa Narkz's Kanohi Vahi, a mask of time, appear in his hand. He put it on over his mask, but it faded into his face. Once again he was wearing his Hau. He would use the other mask soon enough. Pismoditus looked at Narkz. "I cannot begin to express my thanks, Toa Narkz," said Pismoditus. "I made a promise to give you back your memories, and I will keep it. Here you are. Just be careful, Narkz. Some of these are not for the light-hearted...." Pismoditus raised his hand and began swirling it around, gently constructing a floating orb of some sort of energy. Many small orbs flew around it. Pismoditus shook the orb until it dispersed into hundreds of tiny orbs, each representing specific memories. "These are not complete," said Pismoditus, "but the important things are still here in this log of your missing life. But before I give you these, I would like you to know that the things you will see are not what you'd expect. Are you willing to see these, Narkz?" asked Pismoditus. "I'm ready," said Narkz. "It doesn't matter now what happens. I just need to know where I've been all this time." Pismoditus nodded grimly and threw the orbs straight at Narkz. They danced around his head before sinking into it all at once. Narkz collapsed and fell to the floor, twitching, as everything he had forgotten came rushing back to him all at once. Chapter 3 Narkz was in his own mind. His subconscious self watched as new memories invaded his brain. It had become too much for his mind to process, causing Narkz pass out. The memories came all at once; it was hard to tell if everything was happening at once or seperately. The blur between the sequence of events was un-synchronized. Nothing made sense. Narkz was dying, then fighting, then running, then watching destruction beyond imagination, then dying again. He could not grasp anything that had entered his mind. For several minutes this went on, until suddenly everything stopped. Narkz's mind had fully received all of the memories. Everything began to make sense. It was like they had never gone. Narkz remembered everything, as if he just woke up from a dream. He remembered dying, but then.....nothing. There was nothing in between his death and him waking up in the desert. Narkz was confused, but happy all at once. He remembered everything from the war. Atax Nui was blasted with radiation, killing nearly everyone and everything, like wildlife and flora. The main are of the island became a desert filled with irradiated heat. Narkz had been at the epicenter of the blast. He was dying and heavily irradiated. A Toa-sized Dark being, cloaked in shadows, then stabbed him in the abdomen. Narkz somehow knew in his stomach that the being was no Toa. Even through the memory, the being had a strange power that seemed to glow around him. The being was another Great Being. Narkz was injured, and in a last desperate attempt, he gathered every speck of air energy around him. Toa and matoran around began to choke and gasp for air. None came. Narkz began to glow green with air energy, being charged with Suletu psychic energy. Then a strange thing happened. All of the radiation had been sucked up as well. Narkz couldn't hold it. Everything was released. His Suletu exploded with the force of an atomic bomb. Radiation and air was blasted everywhere with psychic, spreading the explosion across what was left of Atax Nui. Narkz couldn't remember what happened after that. All that was left of his new memories was of him waking up. There was smoke, and everything was hazy. Then, a hand grasping a blade came down, right into Narkz's face. He had been beheaded by someone. That was it. That was how Narkz died. That was why Atax Nui was destroyed; why so few people from the war were around. Everyone ho was left had died in the explosion. Only the lucky ones had escaped. Narkz remembered the endless fighting during the war, everything that had led up to it. Avorax, Ajak, Warmek, Verill....they were all a part of it. Narkz could feel himself grasping reality again, propelled by the feeling of accomplishment and understanding. His emmories had returned to him. He was complete. Narkz opened his eyes. But instead of seeing the beautiful dwelling of Pismoditus, he saw a dark, small place. Kajok and Etna were kneeling down, attempting to dig out. Kajok had a small flame going for light. Chapter 4 'What the hell happened?" asked Narkz as he tried to sit up. "Well," said Kajok, "You spazzed out, and then you went into unconsciousness. While you were out Pismoditus tried to use the mask of time, but some guy crashed through the wall and blew the cae apart. The two started fighting, and we got trapped under a pile of rocks. Could you help now?" "Sure..." said Narkz. He suked in some air and blasted out through his Suletu. He hesitated before doing so; he still was thinking about sucking in that radiation. The pocket underneath the remnants of the cave blasted open, and the three Toa Atax emerged from what could have been their final resting place. Narkz looked up to see rocks and pieces of gold floating in the air, swirling aorund as if charged with some kind of energy. Some pieces were flying towards thee two Great Beings fighting in the center of the cave. Pismoditus was fighting the Great Being Narkz had seen in his new memories. The Great Being who had killed him. Narkz watched as Pismoditus and the other Great Being began to glow. They began to grow. However, Toa were not meant to see the true forms of Great Beings, and so the two fighting were instntly transported to another dimension tofight, away from the eyes of unworthy creatures. "What......was.....that?" asked Kajok. "It looked like they just....vanished." "Well, they're both Great Beings," said Narkz. The other guy is a Great Being. They must have switched to their true forms. We can't see them now. They went to a place where no one but worthy creatures can see them." "How do you know that?" "I don't want to break the fourth wall, so I'm not gonna say how." "But technically you just did...." "Dammit....Now I did break the fourth wall. Okay, everyone reading ignore this part!" "You're making it worse!" "Screw it! Let's just get back to the topic on hand, okay!?" "Fine...but you did just make it worse...." Narkz and Kajok turned around to see Tohuto climbing out of some rocks. He was battered and bruised. He walke dup to Narkz, Kajok, and Etna. "What did I miss?" asked Tohuto. "Everything," said Kajok. "I knew this whole thing was too good to be true." "Wait," said Etna. "Where's Dairek? And Warmek?" "Uh....." said Tohuto, "I think they may be.....y' know...." There was a moment of awkward silence. No one wanted to be the one to go 'NOOOOO!' or do something dramatic like that. Then, everyone heard a rustling or rocks. Several rocks flew up, along with tons of bullets. Warmek clawed his way out. He then picked up a limp Dairek and wlaked over to the rest of the Toa Atax. "Someone take care of this," said Warmek. He placed Dairek on the floor. Narkz grabbed Dairek's face, and pried off a mask of healing. He was about to put it on, when someone grabbed his arm. He turned around to see Etna. "I'll do it," said the Toa of water. "Uh...okay." Etna took the mask and knelt down to start fixing up Dairek. Narkz truned back to his team. "What do we do now?" asked Tohuto. "I guess.....we just wait. If Pismoditus wins, only he can get us out. He stopped the flow of portals to this location. We have to wait for him." "How do you know?" "Because Brutaka never brought any back up." Narkz pointed to Brutaka, who had just climbed out of some rubble and was getting to his feet. Brutaka turned to look at the Toa Atax. There wa slook in his eyes. It showed deep hatred, yet fear at the same time. Brutaka knew he didn't stand a chance. He began to construct a portal, as if to prove Narkz wrong. But it sputtered and imploded almost immediately. Portals wouldn't work. There was nothing to do but wait. Chapter 5 Pismoditus shook off the punch he just took. He charged up with a combination of elemtns and fired straight at his attacker. The other Great Being took the hit and was flung back about hundred feet (around 33 meters). Pismoditus formed a blade out of thin air. He lunged at the other Great Being, in a position to slit his throat. "Long time, no see, Homicidus," said Pismoditus. "I knoow that you caused all of this. I am going to win this, and then I'll erase you from history!" "NOOOO!" yelled Homicidus. He pushed back Pismoditus and struck in the jaw with his clawed fist. Pismoditus fell over, and dodged several enrgy bolts by rolling to the side. "It was you all along!" said Pismoditus. "You convinced me to interfere all those years ago. I never did until the war. It alerted you where I was, so you pretended to be some sort of dark being. You united the BoM and the Dark Hunters! It was you who destroyed several dimensions! The one that is home to Narkz couldn't be destroyed! It took all my power to prevent that! Now its a radio-active wasteland. Those Brutakas blamed it all on me! You are the real culprit! You always were!" "That's right! But I won't be destroyed! I must live! Which means that you must DIE!" Homicidus then thrust his blade-coated lef arm right where Pismoditus was. But Pismoditus had dissapeared. He reappeared right behing Homicidus and pushed him down with so much force it made a crater in the ground. "You cannot win," said Pismoditus. But Homicidus launched himself up form the crater, ready to continue the brawl. ****** Brutaka charged up his double blade ad fired a shot. Narkz easily leaned to the side as it passed him. Brutaka began to charge up again, but a section of rock that was still mostly intact broke off and landed straight on Brutaka, possibly killing him. "That was easy," said Warmek. "yeah...too easy," said Narkz. The cave then began to rumble again. Some small rocks began to fall from the ceiling. 'We have to get out of here!" yelled Tohuto, from the bacl of the group. "This place has become unstable! I estimate that we have maybe a half-hour before this whole cave comes down!" Chapter 6 Pismoditus threw Homicidus several thousand feet (I have no idea how many meters that translates into). Homicidus landed with a great thud on the ground. The two Great Beings were fighting in a desert canyon in a parallel universe. Homicidus sprang to feet and teleported straight behind Pismoditus. He threw a punch, but Pismoditus caught it with his hand. "You were a better fighter all those years ago, old friend," said Pismoditus. "What happened? Do you fear my powers?" "I have only begun to fight!" Homicidus used his bladed arm to slice straight through Pismoditus' head. It went through brain and skull, and cam eout the other end. Pismoditus fell to the ground, dead. "That was too easy," said Homicidus. Then a massive energy blast hit him in the back. "It was," said the real Pismoditus who had been hiding during the battle. He then split himself into three, and all of them attacked at once. Homicidus swiped at them, but they were constantly switching place as they punched him repeatedly; it was impossible to nab the real Pismoditus. Homicidus felt his mind slipping. The barrage of attacks was knocking him out. Homicidus then charged up with shadows, and then released them everywhere. The landscape became pitch black, as if it were night. Pismoditus was blinded. Homicidus, being a master of the darker elements, was able to see perfectly, and struck Homicidus with his blades. Homicidus swiped and slashed continually. Finally, the shadows cleared, and Pismoditus lay unconscious on the ground. But then he exploded into dust, and another Pismoditus came form behind and punched Homicidus in the back. "Wring one!" yelled Pismoditus. Homicidus had had enough. He needed to win. He began charging up with element in the area. The stone canyon around them began breaking apart and flying straight at Homicidus. It dissapeared into his body. Any water was absorbed as well, along with air, ice, iron, etc. Every element was being absorbed. Finally, as a thin layer of protodermis began to form around Homicidus due to the mixture of elements, he let loose. A huge explosion engulfed what was left of the canyon. Everything was consumed. Pismoditus created a forcefield around him as this happened. He watched as the entire are for miles around was blown apart. When the smoke cleared, a weakened Homicidus covered in small amounts of protodermis stood in the epicenter, looking for any dead body of Pismoditus. But only a living one was there. Pismoditus formed another blade in his hand, and began to charge it up with every bit of energy he had. Homcidius weakly raised his blades and began to do the same. Both aimed straigh at the other, Finally, both released their chraged energy, Two bolts of pure power collided in the air. They fought each other for control, but neither bolt of energy could prevail. A backfire occured, and a huge shockwave neither Great Being was prepared for occured. Everything was ripped apart, leaving several wormholes to the dimensional void as huge explosions occured. Pismoditus could feel reality un-hinge. Homicidus began to get up, but was suddenly sucked away by a vacuum force. One of the wormholes was taking him inside. Homicidus fought to ge out, but could not prevail. He was sucked into the void of dimensions, outside the space-time continuem. The wormholes around imploded, overloaded with a being of such energy. The holes exploded into pure enrgy, which Pismoditus sucked into his hand like a lightning rod. He channeled through his body, helping him recover from the exhausting battle. Finally, it was over. Pismoditus could fix his mistake. Chapter 7 About twenty minutes had passed. Several sections of the cave cieling had collapsed, revealing a mess of dimensional wormholes outside; they were probably used as travel portals. The Toa Atax had been combining their elements, on Tohuto's suggestion, to create a protodermis shield above them. Any rubble would, in theory, bounce right off. However, the rock in the ave was not normal. It dented the shield and mad eit heavier. Time was running out. "Dairek isn't doing so well," said Etna. "His mask of healing isn't helping him. He may have some sort of a concussion....or he may even be in a coma!" Oh Mata Nui this is not good..." "Relax!" said Warmek. "If you worry, you'll mess up. Just try and stay calm. Narkz, is Dairek conscious?" Narkz used his Suletu to read Dairek's thoughts. He could hear something. It was faint, but it was definitely there. Dairek was screaming OWWW! I AM IN SO MUCH PAIN RIGHT NOW! inside his head. NARKZ? Is that you? thought Dairek. Yes, thought Narkz back to Dairek via Suletu. How are you doing? Not good....who the heck is trying to fix me up? Etna Oh. Then why isn't it working? She's freaking out. It may be affecting your mask of healing. Well get her to calm down. Uh.....tell her I'm fine. I'm just sort of unconscious right now. Alright. Maybe that will work. Seeya soon. Narkz deactivate dhis Suletu and turned to Etna. "He's fine," said Narkz. "He wants you to calm down. Just....try and stay calm. I think its affecting the mask." Etna took a deep breath, and tried using the mask again. Dairke began to shift. He opened his eyes very slowly, and looked up at Etna. "Hey....I'm...alive..." said Dairek. "next...time....don't....freak out....too...much......" "Uh...alright..." said Etna, blushing. "Next time I won't freak out. Calm, blue ocean. That's me." "Enough small talk!" said Warmek. "Let's find a way out of here. It's almost been twenty five minutes already!" Suddenly, Pismoditus teleported back into the cave. He spotted the Toa underneath their shield. Pismoditus raised his hand, and the collapsing cave froze in time. Pismoditus had put on Narkz's kanohi vahi. Pismoditus used the mask to transport the cave back in time. Everything, every rock, every piece of gold, went back into their spots. In no time the cave was reconstructed once again, and the Toa Atax were standing in the golden observatory that Pismoditus called home. "Now," said Pismoditus, "It is time to fix this." Chapter 8 The kanohi Vahi on Pismodtius' face began to light up once more. He extended his hand, and Narkz was inexplicably pulled toward the great Being. Once close enough Pismoditus grabbed hold of Narkz, and they both dissapeared into the timestream. Everything flashed by as Narkz and Pismoditus traveled deeper back in time. Minutes seemed to pass by, when in fact they were going backwards at an alrmingly fast rate. "We have to go back a little over 500 years," said Pismoditus, as if answering the question Narkz had in his mind. "We are almost at our destination." About a minute later, the flow of time stopped once more as Narkz and his powerful companion entered the cave they were just in, only a little 500 years ago. A younger Pismoditus was watching the world through his basin of mist. Pismoditus turned to Narkz. "When this is over, take this," said Pismoditus, handing Narkz one of the stones that used to hold Pismoditus' essence. "Activate it and it will take you to where you need to go. When I fix this, it will create an alternate dimension. Our dimension will be seperate from the one I am about to create. Do not fear though, for I will still be here to help....possibly....I am not sure of what will happen once I do this." Pismoditus bid Narkz silent good-bye. He sent Narkz a mental message, that Narkz could hear through his Suletu. Good-bye Toa Narkz. Thank you for your help. I will make sure you are remembered. Pismoditus silently crept up to his younger self. A small knife-like blade appeared Pismoditus' hand, and he quickly brought it down on his younger self, right in the back of the neck. Young Pismoditus fell into the bowl itself, dead. His body sank into it. Somehow Narkz knew he wouldn't be climbing back out. But then the Pismoditus that had accompanied Narkz began to twitch in pain. Slowly, he began to fade away little by little. Pismoditus screamed in agony as he began to fade into dust. In one last desperate action, he plucked the Vahi from his face and weakly threw it towards Narkz. Then Pismoditus faded away completely, his scream still echoing in the cave. A huge glow began to come from where the Great Being was a few moments ago. It grew larger and larger, as the reality was splitting into two seperate dimensions, and the cave was the epicenter. Narkz quickly put the mask of time on and with all of his energy, he blasted himself into the future. As the time went by, two seperate caves seemed to appear before him. In one sat the young Pismoditus, who soon was cornered and destroyed, and the other was just the cave with no one in it, crumbling until it could no longer stand. Narkz used all of his power to force himself into his own home dimension where the cave had not collapased. Narkz touched down at the cave, surrounded by the five other Toa Atax. He still held the powerless Toa Stone....or was it powerless? "It's over," said Narkz. "We can get out of here. Some one fire up the Olmak. Chapter 9 One Month Later The city of New Atax was calm that day. A single matoran sat outside a coffee shop, sipping a cappicino. He was reading the newspaper. The headline read "Initiative disbanded! No sign of Verill's killer!" The matoran was reading the main article, amazed that the Initiative could just go away after so many years. He was about to get up to finish his cappicino and throw it out when a hand sudddenly grabbed the drink. "Thanks for the drink!" yelled Warmek. He was sliding down a clothesline that was hanging above the shop. He jumped off of the line and landed on the street, where he pressed a button on his armor. The rockets that were on his feet ignited, and Warmek blasted down the street, narrowly avoiding cars and occasionally jumping onto a building wall, where he was able to stay due to the rockets. Finally, Warmek came to his destination: the very outskirts of the city. Five Toa stood waiting for him. They were the five other Toa Atax. They had agreed on a meeting after they had temporarily went seperate ways last month. Warmek was late, and everyone knew it. Warmek skidded to a stop and deactivated the rockets in front of the five Toa. "Well," said Kajok, "Now that Mr. Late is here, can we discuss what has been happening to all of us lately?" "Yes," said Narkz. He took out the stone Pismoditus had given him a month ago. "This thing has certain properties that allow the user to travel between dimensions. Two dimensions, to be exact. Tohuto and I met and went to the old Institute where he used to teach to analyze the stone. We think we know how to activate it. But I don't want to be a kill joy on your stories. I can save this for last." "Okay," said Kajok. "Well, I've managed to find my Jetrax. No one claimed it and they were gonna send to the junkyard to be crushed. I managed to rescue just in time. I'm sorry to say that I spent the month fixing it up. I did however manage to visit Dairek's bar a few times, and I think he has something to say." "Whoah," said Dairek. "You almost killed it! Don't do that! Okay, well....ever since we got out of the cave...me and Etna...." Etna came up from next to Dairek. "Just shut up an show them." "Wait...what.." "Okay then," said Warmek. "I don't think any further explanation is necessary. Now that they are done smooching..." "Hey, shut up!" said Dairek. "What, should I use different words for it? Lip-locking, Getting tongue? Snogging? Mixing Saliva? Can I just get on with it?" "Fine...." "yeah, I've been on the run. The Order is chasing me right now. They should be arriving.....now." "WHAT THE @#$% ARE YOU DOING HERE THEN!!!!!!" screamed basically everyone at once. Suddenly several Order members came running toward the Toa Atax. Shots were fired, and several smoke grenades landed at the feet of the Toa Atax. SMoke covered everything, and no one could see for about two minutes. The smoke cleared, and everyone was on the gorund. The smoke had caused everyone to pass out. Narkz was the first one to get up. "Where....where's the stone?" Tohuto and Kajok managed to get up next. "It appears that they've stolen it," said Tohuto. "We have to get it back," said Kajok. A strange tone of determination was in his voice. "Wake the others," said Narkz. "We can stay at a motel or something today. Tommorow, we are getting that stone back." Kajok and Tohuto nodded, and began shaking the other three knocke dout Toa. Narkz grinded his teeth out of frustration. Maybe there weren't any happy ending after all. Chapter 10 "They know too much," said the first being. The two were in a darkened room. "You must kill them." "I realize that," said the second one. "One by one, they must be killed, My friend, you know I will not fail. After all, we are both dead men. Atleats, that what everyone thinks." "I know. But though we are living, Radarahk....and Avorax.....they are gone. These are troubled times. Just make it quick, alright? Take out the air Toa first." "Which one?" "The one called Narkz. kill him first." "I agree. I'll start tommorow morning. The Toa Atax won't know what hit them." Both beings silently left the room. The Toa Atax had become too powerful. They knew too much. They had done more than they were supposed to. Destiny had been changed. They had to be eliminated. Who better to do it than the ones who were the reason for everything that happened on the island of Atax Nui? The End. Category:Stories Category:Storyline Category:User:MinifigFF98